Kagome's Blood Red Pain
by Liyalai Lindor
Summary: Kagome tells InuYasha about how she feels about him but through weird motives. Please read and REVIEW! If you don't like I will delete but I need you to review to know.
1. Kagome's Blood Red Pain

Well I had copied and pasted some InuYasha Fan Fiction onto my laptop last time I was online and some were angst but I decided that I would try it out. It made me cry because I understand angst... not all but some. If you know what I mean, well I will right this and I hope you review I don't even care if it's negative it seems the right type of show to do it on.  
  
Slandered Disclaimer I do not own anyone on InuYasha nor do I own the show. Like the creature of InuYasha would come here and write fan-fiction... Honestly that would cause a lot of mess.  
  
InuYasha  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome's Blood Red Pain  
  
Kagome had been gone for the longest time and InuYasha was getting angrier each day. Sango watched helplessly as InuYasha walked around the well cursing in his own way but refusing to go after Kagome.  
  
Miroku was getting tired of it but he stayed close to Sango like normal trying to touch her as many times as he could find possible.  
  
Shippo just watched InuYasha with amusement but with slight worry, "Doesn't he know it's his fault?" He asked Sango solemnly as he put his hands in his lap.  
  
Sango sighs and then shakes her head not knowing what to say as she watches Miroku's hands making sure they stay away from her body.  
  
Miroku makes a slight noise, "Who knows anything about Kagome and InuYasha.... I really don't understand them. One minute I think they might have more of a relationship and then they start fighting again."  
  
Sango shakes her head, "Yea I know what you mean."  
  
Shippo nods, "I wonder if his going to go after her."  
  
InuYasha screams after them, "HELL NO! I would never go after her! She's the one that got herself into this mess!"  
  
Shippo sighs as he shakes his head as he watches InuYasha jump into a tree and watched over the well.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked off to go get something to eat and Shippo stayed there to watch over InuYasha and watch to see if Kagome comes back.  
  
Back in the future where Kagome was sitting in her room looking at some math problems. Was being overthrown by many emotions that she couldn't explain. Was it the fact that InuYasha could be over baring or was it that she lost her father and her grandfather was in the hospital not doing so well.  
  
Sota stood in his sisters doorway staring at her as he ate some potato chips.. She had been acting different and she hadn't gone back to see InuYasha in a long time... She was making everyone concerned in the family. Not to mention the disappearance of a few razors in the house.  
  
Kagome was so tired of this life of heartache and of people judging not being able to see the real heart of someone. She shook her head she was tired of a lot of things... She was tired of guys... She was tired of people... Of clichés... You'd be amazed what you can find if you would be just opened to the understanding of something  
  
Kagome's mother walks to Kagome's door and made Sota go away as she walked into Kagome's room and she spoke in a concerned voice, "Are you hungry hunny?"  
  
Kagome shakes her head as she looks back at her eyes with sadness in her eyes, "No, thanks any way... I'm about to head back to feudal time."  
  
Kagome's mom sighed in relief as she smiled, "Well that's good to hear!"  
  
Kagome nods as she walks into the bathroom with some clothes and inside her clothes hidden inside were a razor. She walked into the shower house and unclothed and she sat down on the edge. She had fresh cuts healing cuts and infected cuts... All types of cut along her stomach legs and arms. She started another one right on her upper leg... the first scrap brought a chill to her spin... the next brought her into this numbing ecstasy. It took everything out of her mind and she just concentrated on the red and the slicing of her skin... She didn't feel it... She embraced it gratefully. After she was done she washed up got dressed and then went to go for feudal Japan making sure that all the blood was dried up so InuYasha couldn't smell it on her.  
  
Her mom had packed for her this time and she felt grateful because she didn't want to spend the time to bother... She actually didn't want to bother with much anymore... It was pure luck that got her out of bed each day it seemed.  
  
Kagome went to the well room in the shrine and jumped down it and then did the long climb up knowing full well what to expect when she got to the top... and just as she expected InuYasha was waiting with anger on his face... but instead of fighting she just said, "SIT BOY!" Then she walked off.  
  
InuYasha who was doing some very inventive curing in the ground was warning Kagome about the next time she goes to sleep, but Kagome didn't really care.  
  
Shippo grins and runs towards Kagome, "Kagome! YOUR BACK!" He jumps into her arms and notices that she winced, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome nods as she smiles for once in the last few weeks, "Yes I just took a nasty fall a few days ago... I'll be fine."  
  
Shippo nods but still has a very concerned face, "Well everyone been very worried about you and have been wondering when you will come back."  
  
Kagome smiles as she walks towards the village knowing that is where Sango and Miroku would be, "Yea... Sorry I had some Math to catch up on..."  
  
Shippo nodded, "That's alright... InuYasha's been the same. Cursing.... His been hanging around that well ever since you left." He laughed and then looked up and he just stopped talking because he noticed Kagome wasn't really listening.  
  
(A/N: First chapter I hope you like it but I need Reviews to know if you did... I chose the angst point of view because it's something that is very personal with me and I thought it would be interesting. But what would you care it just seemed to fit with it... If you hate it I will delete the story ) 


	2. A Moody Kagome

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anyone on InuYasha nor do I own the show. Like the person who made up InuYasha would come on here and write fan-fiction... Honestly that can start a lot of mess.

Chapter 2: A Moody Kagome

The next day Kagome sat down with her back against Kaede's hut. Her eyes blurry with thought and her heart full to the bursting. Everyone was inside looking through her bag seeing what she brought. Once in a while they walked out to ask her a question. Most of her answers were half-hearted or muttered. Her heart was on something else and that was on her home and her grandfather.

Tears slowly moved down her cheeks as she pulls her knees to her chest, and her cheek against he knees.

Shippo walks out with one of Kagome's teen magazines. When he sees Kagome crying and he stops his mouth hanging open and his ear twitches. He runs back in and screams, "Kagome's crying!"

Miroku, Sango, Kaeda, and Shippo rush back outside to see what is wrong. Sango kneels down by Kagome with a concerned look on her face and in her voice, "Kagome what is wrong?"

Kagome wipes her cheeks and sighs softly, "Nothing is wrong."

Sango still very concerned, "are you sure?"

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, "I hope you're alright."

Kagome smiles at him and sighs, "It's just... we... my grandfather is in the hospital."

Miroku blinked, "Kagome what is the hospital... was your grandfather kidnapped?" he said this slowly as he moved closer towards Kagome.

Kaede speaking up really quickly "Is there anyway we can help?"

Inuyasha had smelt something strange and was digging through Kagome's clothes.

Kagome laughs softly as she shakes her head and sniffs, "No his getting old and his at the hospital to try to get better."

Kaede astonished, "I want to meet a hospital."

Kagome grins, "the hospital is the house where the person in charge is..." suddenly gets interrupted by InuYasha, "INUYASHA!"

InuYasha holding a small blade in his hand to ok Kagome's arm and raised the sleeve.

What they saw made everyone gasp with concern and look at Kagome with questioning eyes.

(End of Chapter)

YAY! YAY! YAY! How do you like it? The next chapter will explain how the blade accidentally ends up in her bag.

It was brought to my attention that the chapter was rather short. I know it is and the next chapter is going to better I promise ...... It was meant to be short... Ya... er.... YES! You'll understand when you see the next chapter!


	3. Kagome's Strange Addiction

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anyone on InuYasha nor do I own the show. Like the person who made up InuYasha would come on here and write fan-fiction... Honestly that can start a lot of mess.

Chapter 3: Kagome's Strange Addiction

InuYasha stares at Kagome's arms with disbelief covering his face, "Kagome what the hell happened to your arms?"

Kagome snatches her arms away from his hand and frowns at him, "It's none of your business InuYasha!"

Miroku bringing his hand forward to settle on Kagome's small shoulder looked into her eyes with sadness in his own eyes, "Kagome we are just concerned, we want to know what happened to your arms."

Sango nodded in agreement as she started to dig through Kagome's bag and started to use the medical supplies to cover up the wounds on Kagome's arms.

InuYasha still curious about the small razor blade moved his finger across the tip and ended up cutting his finger, "It's like a small knife! Kagome why was this in your bag?"

Kagome sighs as she looks down to her knees with tears coming out of her eyes. "You would never understand InuYasha… You would honestly call me crazy."

InuYasha being confused just put his hands on his hips and scowled at Kagome, "Why do you think that we wouldn't understand you? Hmm? Come on open your trap."

Sango shakes her head and gives InuYasha a dirty look, "be nice to her InuYasha."

Miroku nods his head and rubs his chin with his hand, "Yes indeed… Let's hear it out Kagome."

Kagome just sighed and looked out towards the forest, "Everything just seems so out of control.. It's so hard to feel anything now that I think if I can just prove that I am alive then everything will be alright."

Kaede blinks and then nods her head with an understanding, "So ye makes yourself feel pain?"

Shippo blinks with confusion in his eyes, "No way, but why Kagome?"

Kagome sighs as she shakes her head, "I honestly can't really explain it more than what I just did."

InuYasha shakes his head and then in one of his rare moments of being concerned for Kagome hugs her closely to his body. "Kagome you need some rest, you look all pale, we will work it out tomorrow and try to figure out what is bugging you."

(A/N Yes another short chapter but I do not have a lot of time today. I have been given charge of my house and I have to clean the whole house for my family now. It is a responsibility that I never really wanted but has just fallen on me and keeps me busy a lot of the time. The reason why I became the lady of my house is because on October 1st my step mother passed away in a sudden car wreck. Let's just say life has been anything but easy for me and I will be looking forward to writing some more because it really helps me to get all the stress out.)


	4. Chapter 4

1(I know it seems rash that she would just open up right away, but as a cutter myself if I am faced with those questions I would spill my guts. I know the guilt and the shame of the scars I carry, but I also know the pleasure of making them.

KagomeP

2005-07-21

ch 3, signedthats so sad...I'm like Kagome right now my grandfather passed away yesterday and he was close to me cuz me dad had died and now i cut myself this story is great keep writing and i'm sorry about your step mother's accident thats how my grandfather died please cher up soon

Girl I understand what you are going through! Losing my step mom was the hardest thing I had ever gone through, and the days coming after will just be the beginning. It has been nine months close to ten months now and I still get extremely sad over it. You inspired me to keep writing, because truly no one understands and I hope through this fan fiction, maybe just maybe someone will gain a greater understanding of this ailment.

KagomeP if you wanna email me sometime, we could be a lil support group in losing someone close to us. My email is If you are having a really hard time then please email and tell me about it! I really hope everything gets better and thanks for the Review, it truly had brighten my day when I saw it. ))

Chapter 4: Get a Grip!

They had traveled around for hours that day and Kagome's side was starting to hurt her do to the fact an infection had found on of the cuts. She honestly didn't want to tell anyone how badly it pained her because the physical pain kept her from running to the nearest cliff and jumping off the ledge to end the emotional suffering.

Koga who had been near by had smelled the scent of Kagome's blood and being who he was he started to go where she was, he wanted to figure out what was going on and if that dog-mutt had done something to harm his precious Kagome. (His alone cause I can't remember the two guys that hang out with him name LOL!)

InuYasha caught Koga's scent and made a loud growl that made everyone stop in their place, "That damn Koga, prolly caught a scent of Kagome and wants to try to smooch with her again."

Kagome stunned so she did what any teenage girl would do when their crushes were being jerks, "What is that suppose to mean? When exactly did I kiss Koga the first time!"

Miroku looked between the two and he nervously smiled with a sweat drop rolling down his forehead, "You two fighting again?"

Shippo shaking his little head as he hides behind Sango's leg, "This can't be good, now that Koga is gonna show up in any minute."

Sango just nodded in agreement as she sighs, "well at least things are starting to go back to normal, hopefully."

InuYasha looks at Kagome like she was some weird animal with two heads and sixteen eyes, "You know damn well what I mean Kagome, when he was gonna marry you."

Kagome frowned as a vein popped out of her head and her hand. Everyone braced themselves and moved back because they knew what was coming next and with a half yell and half stomping of her feet, "Sit InuYasha, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!" InuYasha twitched in a hole doing a lot of cursing, and Kagome walked off with her hands clinched.

((I


	5. Chapter 5

Ginta and Hakkaku got it, thanks ILOVEInuyasha07! You really saved my tosh there.))

Chapter Five: Koga and Kagome and InuYasha and most of all Kagome

Kagome sitting by herself by the cliff that overlooked a pond, the tears that slid down her cheeks reflected what she felt inside. She had no idea why she felt so strongly for InuYasha and it bugged her that he didn't see that she cared. She started to think to herself, "Stupid InuYasha, How can he not see how I feel about him?"

Ginta and Hakkaku rushed towards where Koga had started running towards, but of course they had fallen far behind, as usual.

Koga stops beside Kagome, and he raises a brow as he looks down at her, "Has that mutt hurt you?"

Kagome blinked through her tears and her eyes focused on Koga and then she gave him a half smile, "No, his just being himself."

Koga shrugs as he then walks over to sit next to her with a grin over his cocky face, "You know Kagome since we are dating and everything, then you should leave that mutt boy behind and just come stay with me."

Kagome's face goes red as she stares at Koga with irritation in her eyes, and she thought to her herself as she rubs her temple, "How I would love to have that blade back right about now." Then she spoke out loud so Koga can hear her, "Koga you know we have been over this more than once, and I am not your girlfriend and I won't be."

Laughing loudly Koga crosses his arms in front of his chest and then tilts his head to the left, getting a yea right look to his face, "Kagome you will soon be mine and you know it."

Kagome shrugs her shoulders, "whatever you say Koga, I am not going to waist my time trying to convince you other wise."

--------- back 2 Ginta ------------

Ginta stopped in his tracks as he looks around with a sigh, "I don't know Hakkaku... I don't see where Koga has went off to."

Hakkaku sighs and looks down at his feet nervously, "I just know that he went to find sister Kagome, he was muttering something about that damn mutt.

Ginta shakes his head with his hands on his hips, he looks around and then his eyes go wide, "Hey Hakkaku isn't that InuYasha over there?"

Hakkaku nods as he looks back at Ginta nervously, "Do you think we should go see if he has seen Koga?"

InuYasha who has smelled them was already on his way over to them, he looked pissed off and he truely didn't want to mess with these two idoits. He was on his way towards the cliff to go talk some sense into that Kagome and most likely even fight Koga.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched as InuYasha got closer so they went closer to him and spoke at the same time, "Hey InuYasha have you seen Koga?"

InuYasha passes them without saying a word leaving them to blink after him in confusion, then they turned to Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Kirara(sp) was following close behind Sango.

Miroku was the first one to talk to the two and he sighs, "Sorry about InuYasha but him and Kagome are fighting."

Shippo nods as he sighs, "If your looking for Koga come with us cause that's where we are going."

So everyone follows InuYasha..

(Done with my usual short chappie lol when I get to a block I just stop and start another chapter, but I feel like I am starting to get stupid with it, tell me how I am doing. are the chars like the chars?)


End file.
